dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Bodie
Bodie is one of the dancers in the games Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. He is in the Riptide Crew with Emilia. He is voiced by Aaron Philipps. Biography Bodie is one of the characters featured on Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. He is part of the Riptide Crew along with Emilia. Personality-wise, Bodie is shown to be an upbeat, positive, friendly, out-going young man who believes that everyone has untapped potential. He's sort of the older-brother type of person who is willing to help his friends. Hence being a part of the Riptide crew, he is a fitness fanatic like Emilia. To many fans, Bodie's smile is what makes him stand out even while he's dancing and has become a fan-favorite as to being one of the most popular characters in the game. Bodie shares a good relationship with his partner Emilia, and from time to time shares a "bro-fist" with her. When going up against him and his crew in a dance battle, his dialogue is not heard at the start of a battle due to showing that he is not good at insults due to his good nature and sportsmanship. Nevertheless he's likes a good challenge and supports those to do their best. Appearance Bodie is a manwith blonde hair and tan skin. He has very defined facial features that makes up his face. He also has a lean muscular built and a toned figure. He has been speculated to have blue eyes and many of the fandom has accepted it. For some reason his eyebrows have a darker shade than his hair color, but some fans pointed out that he must have bleached his hair. Bodie has four outfits in the game his Riptide Crew, his Street outfit, his Dance Central 3 outfit and his DCI Agent outfit . *'Riptide Outfit:' His Riptide Crew outfit consists of a red and grey diving suit with the text Riptide written on both arm sides topped with a black vest. He also wears a red and white basketball shorts with the number 88 printed on the left side of the shorts. On his left side hangs a lifeguard ID and a whistle. He wears a black knee pad on his right knee and wears white shoes. *'Street Style:' His street outfit consists of a yellow mixed with orange plaid designed button-up shirt with a knee high slightly ripped denim shorts. he also wears a red slip-on shoes and has black bands tied on both his left arm and left ankle. While many have confused the blank article hanging on his chest on his street style outfit to be a tattoo, it was confimed by Matt Boch to be a necklace * Dance Central 3: Bodie's default outfit in DC3 is based on a 2000's music show host e.g. TRL. He is shown to have shorter hair in the previous game. He wears a tweed jacket with a white hoodie zipped down underneath with white jeans and white sneakers. He also wears a necklace which most surfers are seen wearing. * DCI Agent: Bodie's original hair from DC2 shown on this outfit. Bodie wears black sunglasses and a bracelet on his left arm. He wears a purple button up shirt with stripped dress pants and vest. He also wears a silver tie and dress shoes. Trivia *It is shown in the game that Bodie is not the kind of person to insult people at all. *Other hobbies include surfing, basketball and hanging around the boardwalk. *Bodie is a lifeguard and pro surfer. References Reference found at www.dancecentral.com Quotes "I'm not big on boasting, but you might have to take a victory lap" -Bodie at the end of a dance routine "You are tearin' it up, you're a machine!" -Bodie at the end of a dance routine "Oh yeah! Making me feel like I gotta protege or somethin"- Bodie at the end of a dance routine "Well everybody gets lucky from-oh who am I kiddin'?! We OWNED YOU!"-Bodie after winning a dance battle Other links twitter.com/whatthebodie askriptidecrew.tumblr.com Category:Dancers Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Male Dancer Category:Riptide Crew